


The World of Sombra

by WangYourTown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, I LOVE SOMBRA, My First Fanfic, Overwatch - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, She Can Literally Step On Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangYourTown/pseuds/WangYourTown
Summary: Just who is Sombra?
Kudos: 1





	The World of Sombra

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not attack me too much; this is my first fanfic since like sixth grade

The bell above the door jingles as a young woman wearing a red coat walks into a small antique shop. She was 5’’4 and suspected to be of Hispanic descent. Next to no information was discovered about her, aside from what little that could be gleaned from her physical appearance. Only that she is Sombra, and Sombra knows all. **They** were tasked with watching her, learning her, becoming her. Because what happens when you become Sombra? You become the one who knows all-- a god-like being.

Sombra looks around the shop, staring intensely at every little trinket and bobble, each no less than 5 minutes. She slowly moves from item to item, tapping her leg idly. It was quite unusual, how she stared at them. Something about it was... unsettling; the way her gaze pierced through each item. It seemed to be edged, like she wasn’t truly looking at the bobbles, but at something else entirely.

The more **they** watched her watch, the more nervous **they** got.

_Huh._

_How peculiar._

Sombra comes to a gradual stop when her gaze falls on a particular item: a snowglobe. There was nothing exactly remarkable about it; it was kind of bland to be completely honest. The base was painted a seizure-inducingly bright red, with a stripe of forest green running through the middle and polka-dots lining the edges. Inside, there was a snowman with a little brown dog sitting next to it-- your typical holiday merch. It was most likely in an antiques shop out of the owner’s desire to make a couple bucks off of the seasonal demand. Sombra picks it up, twirling and inspecting it. Eerily, a small smile starts to appear on her face, foreboding yet strangely humorous.

A coin drops.

She suddenly looks up--looks at **them** \-- and abruptly drops the snowglobe. The globe falls, almost in slow motion. Just before it smashes into the ground, Sombra plucks it out the air-- holding it an exact centimeter above the floor-- and turns to look directly at **them**. They make eye-contact, keeping the other’s line of sight prisoner. Sombra slowly turns back towards the display and places the globe back on the shelf. She stands there for a moment, then glances back at **them** , jamming her thumb down and grinning wickedly.

_No one is allowed to learn Sombra._

Sombra knows all, and no one knows Sombra. And Sombra likes it that way, because if no one knows Sombra, then only Sombra knows all. Since only Sombra knows all,

_**No one is Sombra.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to end  
> Tell me what you thought  
> or not  
> That's chill too


End file.
